User talk:Werebereus
Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the Image:1966550017 1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tree Climber (Talk) 00:15, 31 March 2009 Zira Hey, Werebereus! I was just wondering, what book is that picture from on Zira's page? I want to make sure it's a reliable enough source before we keep it on there. :) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Werebreus: It came from one of the Simba's pride books: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51yqaUCzLGL.jpg <---This one Awesome, thanks! By the way, always sign with ~~~~, so I can see who's posting. :) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nala picture The picture can't be wrong; it was taken from the movie. And it would be best to advertise the picture from The Lion King II because it just looks nicer. I can upload your picture without the logo and put it in her article though. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 22:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey! About the pictures you're uploading: could you please run them through an image editor before posting? Some of them have black stripes on the edges and others have logos in the corner. I like to use the crop button on Pixlr.com. Thanks! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 22:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Werebereus, please stop ignoring me. If a photo has an ABC logo in the corner, just crop it out. It's not fair that you keep making me do it for you. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures Alright. ::Hey, Werebereus. I think I got off on the wrong foot with you when you first came to the wiki. I don't want to be the hovering bureaucrat who undoes everyone's edits; I just want everything to be quality work, if you know what I mean. And thank you for staying on the wiki; we just lost an administrator a couple months ago because she went off to college. So I appreciate all your edits. :) Thanks! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) No probDeadSpacien 18:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Cool theories. Could get along well with youDeadSpacien 18:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC)DeadSpacien Re: Mate Yeah, the idea of mates is never explored in the series and we don't know the true requirements of being a mate in the Lion King universe. The page just wouldn't have enough information, and even if it did, it wouldn't be accurate information and we wouldn't have any references to back it up with. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, two things. One, I feel like I was a little abrupt with you about the whole mate thing, so I was thinking that you could put "mates" as a subcategory on the lion page. And two, I undid all your edits regarding relations, because it's going to get really confusing if we add all the possibilities to every page. We need to limit it to just Zira and Scar. ;) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC) That's extremely irritating. I spent alot of time on both of those...But you're right. About the relation thing at leastWerebereus 23:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::I know, I'm sorry. But to make it easier for you, I'll just restore the mate page, copy the info, and paste it on the lion page. And one other thing, please don't add Chaka to the relations category. He was cut from the story completely (not like Mheetu, who was not included because of time constraints) so we shouldn't list him in the infoboxes. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) IP Address Ever since the vote about Vitani, I was suspicious that a user made a double account. I had Wikipedia check out all the users who participated in the vote and they found that you and TrueKingNuka share IP addresses. The users on Wikipedia think I should ban you, but I don't think that's going to change anything. I really don't know why that vote was so important to you that you cheated, but I hope it was worth it. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Do whatever you feel is rightWerebereus 23:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Thanks, I'll do that. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Reference Yeah, that source isn't reliable. And I actually haven't been undoing your edits; I changed the reference on Ahadi's page. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice to knowWerebereus 19:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re: Contradictory information prooves NOTHING I'm not relying on anyone's information. We are simply removing the mate thing for two reasons: :One, because you cheated. Our argument won. :And two, your source is not reliable. Neither is ours, so we're calling it neutral. If you don't like that arrangement, then I'm sorry. You can always put your own personal beliefs on your user page, but that kind of stuff doesn't belong on the wiki. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't really care much for the arrangement. I'm just annoyed by the fact that everytime I list Mufasa and Scar as possible sires to Nala it gets removed even though I have proof from the directors themselves. But when someone else finds proof of Scar and Zira not being mates it's definite and is posted while my just as credible proof is removedWerebereus 21:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I've never posted that Zira is "definitely not Scar's mate." We've simply kept it anonymous, which is the way we're going to keep it. I don't know why you're so annoyed; it's fair all around. Honestly, I'm kind of annoyed. I mean, I'm the bureaucrat, yet I get treated like a toddler, as if I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm playing favorites, but I myself theorize that Zira is Scar's mate; but that's just a hope and a theory; we don't have proof either way. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Why can't her possibly being Scar's mate be visible then? We have her as being his sister up there.Werebereus 22:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Cub Werebereus, just exactly, what official proof do you have that states the cub at the end of The Lion King was the deleted Chaka other than it's "possible" that it's him which was the "speculation" I removed from the page. I'm fully aware that Lion King storybooks stated the cub was an unnamed male as it was believed so until The Lion King II contradicted this. So, it's not Chaka as he's never spoken of nor exists in the movie universe, but if you have proof, then, I'll leave your edit alone. User:Chris14 (talk) 02:01, 1 April 2011 (UTC) :I don't have proof and it's in the trivia, why is it such a big deal? Lot's of things on this Wiki have possible right beside them(From Zira's page: Zira's original name was Bianca but the producers changed it to Zira because it sounded more African-Because it sounded more african? Do you know that for a fact? Or are you ASSUMING they changed it because of that?) and this should be no different. The cub is either Kopa or Chaka because i've heard the directors of the first film don't even claim the second as a sequel or Kopa or Kiara. The Trivia is fine.Werebereus 02:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::And the directors didn't say that the cub was Chaka or that it's even male; they called it "Fluffy". Fluffy wasn't meant to be anybody including Chaka unless an "official" sequel states otherwise because the second film states it's Kiarawhich destroys the point you claim that "Fluffy" is Chaka. Any way, this isn't a big deal and I'm tired of arguing with you, but you're right about the point you make about Zira. User:Chris14 (talk) 02:53, 1 April 2011 (UTC) Re: Theory Sure, I'll look into opening a forum. But blogs are also a good way to discuss characters and theories and stuff. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 15:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Forums are more organized though, I thinkWerebereus 04:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Edits I understand that we rarely ever agree on anything, but I need you to stop undoing my edits. It's okay if you disagree with me, but it would probably be a better idea to bring it up on the talk page, rather than undo my edits. I'm the bureaucrat; it's really rude to contradict every edit I make. And about the picture: our side of the vote won. If we don't want the picture, then no picture. You can always put it on your talk page or blog or theories section of your profile. It's a little kids book, so it's just best to keep it off the official page. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: TKN He can still edit his talk page. How is he contacting you? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, I saw your message on TKN's talk page. This all might be a big misunderstanding, but the people at wikia told me to ban him, since creating duplicate accounts is a violation of wiki rules. And I'm not labeling you a liar; you can always just tell me what happened and I'll trust you. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) When he tried to contact you on your page it sent him a big letter that said Blocked. He contacted me through email. My brother and I don't get along. He got me banned on dA for fraudulent use of a credit card, in fact. No doubt he's trying to do the same here. In any case, even if he was being a douche, the Vitani thing ended in a draw.Werebereus 19:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Werebreus ::Well if he wants to explain himself, I allowed him to continue editing his talk page. Originally, I banned him for six months, but if he has a good explanation, I'll lessen it. Thanks for telling me. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) My brother's a bastard. Don't get your hopes upWerebereus 00:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re: Featured Article Well, I tend to use the main/secondary characters in The Lion King movies, because they're more familiar to the general audience viewing our wiki. And the featured article should be a fairly-long, well-written article. You can look on my user page to see a list of all the articles of the month thus far. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Kiara Picture Hey, I accidentally saved my changes before stating my reason. It's just that the picture you have isn't a particularly attractive picture of Kiara, and although you may say that's not important, the main picture should be fairly big and clear. Your picture is kind of bloated. We can still post it in her gallery, though, since the size doesn't really matter. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) AOTM Hey, I saw you wanted to change the article of the month. We actually change it every two months, so at the end of April we can change it. And it should probably be a movie character, just so the general audience can recognize it better. ;) I was thinking we could either do Ed or Kovu. But if you have any other suggestions, I'm all ears. All the characters we've already done are listed on my user page. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Kovu's already been done. We should do some of the little know characters. People would be more willing to explore our Wiki that way as opposed to seeing something they (probably) already know about.Werebereus 15:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Well, I guess that would be alright. We just need to make sure that one: they have a picture that fits the infobox (Ahadi's is too long). And two: they have a generally large article. We can't feature someone like Sabini or Babu or something. ;) Oh, and we haven't done Kovu yet. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Kovu can wait...How long does the article need to be?Werebereus 19:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :About the length of the current Timon article. It should have a good amount of information about their part in the books/movies. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) What about Kataka? I've edited her articleWerebereus 19:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::Sure; we'll have to use the smaller picture, though. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Vitani means Cornflower? If Vitani means cornflower, then in what language? User:Chris14 (User talk:Chris14) 02:33, 30 April 2011 (UTC) In Italian/Japanese I believeWerebereus 05:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Template If you still feel like we should make Simba the predecessor of the "Queen" title, then discuss it on Mohatu's talk page. I thought the argument was over. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Problem I don't want to have to play the I'm-a-mighty-bureaucrat card, but you're being ridiculous. I'm tired of your rude jabs at me. No one knows if Zira was Scar's mate. Some things in The Lion King are left up in the air; that's what makes the storyline interesting and fun to speculate about. From here on out, I want you to listen to me when I tell you to stop adding stuff to the pages. I want to listen to your opinion; I love hearing about Lion King theories, even those I disagree with. But you have to remember that I've been a bureaucrat on this wiki for almost a year now. I don't appreciate being treated like I'm an idiot. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not really sure why you feel that way HF. You edited the page drastically and left no explination for itWerebereus 23:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :No explanation? We just had a huge argument over this, where I clearly expressed my opinion and why I didn't like all the theorizing. And I'm sorry you don't like moderators. But you really have no reason to not like me, because I've let you argue with me about the Scar/Zira shipping for over three months now and at one point, I even thought you'd cheated, but I've never banned you. I will ban you, though, if you keep on ignoring me. Technically, I should ban you, because some of your comments are insanely rude. I don't know why you're so confused about why I'm ticked off. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:58, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes we did, and we didn't come to consensus. I replied and no one replied to me. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that mods have been jerks to me in the past for having a different opinion so naturally tend to fight with/ignore/avoid them. I have no interest in being a mod, so don't ask me. I'll just screw the site up XD But I can see why you're angry. I'm stubborn, I know this and you seem pretty patient. I feel you aren't forceful enough, which is why no one really respects you. I've noticed you don't really finalize descisions on your own. You have to have Chris or STK pitch in. You need to be more controlling and you can start by suspending me. If you believe it's right. Oh and I didn't cheat. We established that.Werebereus 00:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I didn't accuse you of cheating just now. I wanted to point out that I've never felt like it was fair to ban you, and it turns out I was right, since it was really your brother who made that account. And it's not that I'm not controlling enough, because I've banned more people than I can count, I just think you're a constructive user and it doesn't feel fair to ban you. What would I ban you for? Having an opinion? The only reason I'm kind of ticked right now is because you're not listening. And if you continue not listening, then yes, I will ban you. Who would want to be on this wiki if I controlled the whole thing and made every decision? I want the community involved. I don't want to hover over everyone like I'm some sort of god or something. And I always give people a second chance before I ban them. If they screw that chance, then that's on them. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 13:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Then what do you want to see from me? Be more respective yes, but what elseWerebereus 17:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Really, I just want you to listen to me when I undo your edits. It's okay to argue, but we've established that speculation is not appropriate, unless it's in the trivia only. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 03:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll try HFWerebereus 04:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Awesome, thanks. :) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 22:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Block You have been banned for three days. Please don't add anymore false information to the pages. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) What false information? If anything I UNDID any false, information, what are you talking about HF? Your lack of specifying what I did is starting to annoy me.Werebereus 19:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Do I really need to say this again? I told you NO MORE "possible mate of Scar" or "possible son of Scar." That was what the entire post "Problem" on your talk page was about. I made that very clear. I hate blocking people, but you refuse to listen to me when I tell you to stop. The ban is only for three days, so by Friday, you'll have your editing privileges back. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I didn't add 'possible son of Scar' to Nuka's page recently, you all just let it sit. So i guessed if you guys didn't mind that why not? I feel the ban was unrightful and misleading because of this. I only tried to making the information correspond.Werebereus 00:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :You added "possible mate of Scar" to Zira's page. And whether we've made a final decision on Nuka or not, we've definitely come to a decision about Zira. I ended the argument; it was getting ridiculous. And regardless, I told you not to add that to Nuka's page. We've said it over and over again, but we need to limit the speculation to the trivia. That's the way it's been on this wiki ever since I joined it two years ago. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I've acknowledged that, and you stated the information was false. Why? Looks to me you in favor of some screenshot that could've been edited EASILY and that contradicts itself. Sometheing can't be made unclear to be clear. Who cares if it came from rooney? Like Scar or Mufasa being Nala's father, It makes no sense. You never told me that(if so? Where?) and i repeat my above argument. I feel the ban was unrightfulWerebereus 01:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I never said that I supported the picture. Honestly, I don't really care either way if Scar was Zira's mate or not. It's interesting and I'd like to know, but it's not my biggest concern on this wiki right now. My main argument was pointing out that you had no proof. And when you couldn't come up with any, the argument ended. And I banned you because you ignored me, even after I gave you a warning. It felt unjust to me when you kept ignoring me, as I'm the sole leader on this site. I can't let people post whatever they want. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:24, May 25, 2011 (UTC) You didn't have to say it, your actions showed it. As soon as it came up, my picture was forgotten about and removed. When I tried to add it again, you edited the mate part out. And apparently you do, if you didn't care we wouldn't be having this argument. It would be between me and Chris. I had proof. You all simply IGNORED it. My book was my proof. I ignored you because your proof was poor and as i've said countless times, contradicting. But this isn't about the book. You guys were okay with Nuka's page or simply ignored it so I made the information corresponf. It goes no deeper than that and I still think my ban was unrightful and I always will.Werebereus 02:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I didn't make any actions. I just pointed out that your theory has no real back up. And I'm having this argument because I don't want speculation all over the wiki, not because I'm a huge believer in the Scar/Zira shipping. The books are semi-canon, so they're enough to include in the trivia, but not in the infobox. Having it all over the wiki is ridiculous and quite frankly annoying. But the point is, I told you to quit it (hundreds of times) and you didn't. The next time you don't want to get banned, listen to the bureaucrat. I'm not the one being unjust. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I DID stop, but i'll say again for. I was only trying to make the information CORRESPOND. You guys didn't TOUCH Vitani's page why get upset over Nuka and Scar's. Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you're right. What I did was within bounds of reason and the ban is still unjust.Werebereus 20:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :No, you didn't stop. I told you not to add speculation to the infobox, but you did it anyway, right after you said you wouldn't; check the history. And I didn't realize that was on Vitani's page. I've changed it now. And what have I done wrong? You defied me numerous times, refused to accept that your proof is not official enough, and added information I clearly told you was limited to the trivia only. It's not whether I'm "right" about Zira and Scar; it's about you respecting authority. The ban's not that bad. I considered doing it for a week, but I limited it to three days. I just want you to listen to me next time. It gets annoying having to redo my edits constantly. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:14, May 25, 2011 (UTC) And with good reason. Your comment of not realizing proves my argument. I only tried to make the information correspond. And that's all to it. When we were fighting, no one replied OR changed it for more than days. I QUESTION authority, don't think i'm afraid to and quite frankly I hate being a subordinate. The proof isn't official enough for you, your isn't official enough for me. What's so NOT official about it? Because I see numerous screw ups with Mslimisa's proof and I STILL don't have a link to the conversation. AS far as i'm concerned, it's a fake. Unblock me for a second and let me show you how easily faked that could've been.Werebereus 00:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Actually, no why'd even ask? You're so convinced I deserve to banned why would you. Here just look at this: http://werebereus.deviantart.com/art/TLK-truth-Fakeness-210327203 See? Had you not seen the original(of that's the original) you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.Werebereus 00:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Don't even try that. You were the one who added that to Vitani's page. I always used to scan through Scar, Zira, Nuka, and Vitani's pages to make sure you didn't add that. It was a simple overlooking on my part. And you didn't "question" authority; you undid my edits constantly, even after I told you to stop. That's not questioning, that's outright defying. And like I told you before, if you want a link, ask Mslimisa. It's her Facebook profile, not mine. And either way, my point is not to prove you wrong. My point is that you don't have enough proof. Don't put words in my mouth. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Try what? I'm defending myself! I was trying to make the information correspond and if you're constantly searching their pages why'd my edit stay untouched for more than 3 days? My argument is completely legit: Long fight, no reply from either you or chris for days, I thought I won, I changed it then Zira's page to make it correspond and you block me. I can't ask her, i'm blocked remember? Of course you do. I have enough proof. You just dismissed it all just as I dismissed yours. Your proof CONTRADICTS ITSELF. It's not reliable! At least mine doesn't conflict with the film, like Rooney's does.Werebereus 02:13, May 26, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Wait wait wait wait, so Vitani can be the possible neice of Mufasa but she CAN'T be the Possible daughter of Mufasa? Don't you know that'd be HOW she'd be his neice? And why isn't this information mirrored in Nuka's page? Or Zira's? Look very double-standard like to meWerebereus 17:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Number one, I'm not accusing you of anything but not listening to me. Two, I wasn't trying to prove anything but that your information was not canon enough. And three, I'm going in alphabetical order through all the pages, cleaning them up. I'll occasionally go and do a bit of spot editing around the wiki, but I'm human, so I glance over things sometimes. I obviously overlooked Vitani's page. Mine and Chris' main point was no "possible blank of blank" in the infoboxes. I don't mind having it in the trivia. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:15, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I had a reason for that, as I said already and my information isn't canon to YOU. I'm a human to yet you ban me for my screw upWerebereus 21:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I never said it wasn't canon. I said it wasn't canon enough. Your information is semi-canon, so it's fine to include in the trivia. And, Werebereus, read my above message. I specifically said, "It's okay to argue, but we've established that speculation is not appropriate, unless it's in the trivia only." So I made my point loud and clear, time and time again. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) But your information CONTRADICTS itself. Tojo, Kopa, and Chumvi are Semi-canon/Sub-canon, yet THEY have pages of their own and no one is complaining about them. It's canon enough as it doesn't conflict with the film. It's not based on the film it IS the film. Scar and Zira are matesWerebereus 21:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus What you belive Dear Werebereus I belive that... #Tojo + Tama = Vitani #Chumvi + Kula = Kovu #Ni + Sarafina = Nala and Mheetu #Kovu + Kiara = Giza,Chaka and Shani #Kopa + Vitani = Kali and Fluffy Simba Kopa 00:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) and vist my profile for more info. Annnnnnnnnnnnd why are you telling me this? I'm kinda banned for 3 days so I can't do muchWerebereus 01:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Request for Honeyfur I don't approve of you removing the information on real life lions that we all our took time to edit. You might be the leader of the site but you can't just throw away like it'snothing. Put it back.WerebereusWerebereus